


Love Grand

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:An interrogator and an infiltrator walk into a bar...





	Love Grand

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Barricade/Ricochet   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 13\. Fake Dating

An interrogator and an infiltrator walk into a bar, Barricade thought as he and Ricochet stepped into the sleazy dive. Granted, he'd never been in a space station bar that wasn't the skeeviest place in the known universe. It was one of the few constants in their war-torn lives. Water was wet. Starscream was plotting something. And space station bars were filthly, dimly lit, and reeked of intoxicants and depression.

This particular one was _not_ friendly toward mechanical races, and so Barricade and Ricochet were both wrapped, head to foot, in clothing, their optics shaded and a hood pulled low. Ricochet led the way to a back booth and they squeezed in together on one side where Barricade at least would be able to see the door.

"Remind me why that fragger picked _this_ place ta meet," Ricochet grumbled while he carefully tucked the sleeves of his robe around his wrists.

"To frag with us." Barricade let his gaze sweep the bar, but no one paid any attention to them. Servers didn't exist in places like this, and there was only one, four-armed, being behind the bar serving drinks to those who got off their afts or were already seated at the bar.

"Wish they had something worth drinkin' here," Ricochet said and slumped against Barricade's side.

They both had spare energon rations in their subspace, but showing that here was the same as strutting in the door without the clothing- a bad idea. Barricade nudged Ricochet, but the smaller mech didn't move, so he looked down to push-

Barricade cursed internally as a shadow fell over them both. What a stupid mistake, allowing himself to be distracted when he should have been watching the door.

"Ain't you two just adorable," Lockdown purred. "Ain't they adorable?"

The alien with Lockdown was nearly as tall as the bounty hunter, who was also wrapped in fabrics to hide his identity. Not so with the alien. They wore only the slimmest scraps of cloth, presumably over their organic reproduction array, and then the belts and straps which held on the very obvious weaponry.

"Sszzix love love," they -Sszzix- buzzed, the words in such heavily accented Galactic Standard that Barricade had to repeat them a few times to himself to understand the meaning.

Lockdown laughed and slid into the booth opposite Ricochet, leaving Sszzix room to sit across from Barricade. "Well, that's why I wanted it ta be these two ya met," Lockdown said, and Barricade watched Sszzix's face pull into a moue, bulging eyes widening even more.

" _I'm gonna murder 'im_ ," Ricochet said over a private comm to Barricade.

"Sszzix love see love."

Barricade narrowed his optics at Lockdown, though it lacked any real power since the visor was so darkly tinted. "We're here for business."

"Sszzix support love. See love. Make deal."

" _Kinky fraggin' aliens..._ " Ricochet grumbled.

Barricade wasn't about to 'show love' without knowing the full price they'd have to pay though. "We're not exhibitionists," he said. "But after we agree on a price, we'll show you one kiss."

"Price agreed. Sszzix give part after show love."

Lockdown chuckled again, darkly amused. "It's a fair price for all parties," he said and waved a hand at them. "Go on. No one's gonna judge here."

"Love grand. Not enough love in universe," Sszzix sighed.

Barricade growled, but his annoyance was chiefly with Lockdown. " _I hear the least rumor of this **ever** , and you'll die screaming on my table._"

Lockdown tipped his head in a nod, but his field still filled the booth with heavy amusement. Barricade didn't trust him, or the alien, but he'd done far worse for the Decepticon cause than kiss a mech who didn't repulse him.

Fair price for everyone. Hn. That meant Lockdown's finder's fee was generous, but the overall was less than Megatron authorized. Barricade figured it'd just have to do, and nudged Ricochet again to get him to sit up.

"Make it good," Ricochet mumbled to Sszzix's amusement.

Barricade said nothing, but he was skilled at putting on the proper type of show- even when he didn't want to. This might be the dumbest reason yet though. Regardless, he caught Ricochet's chin and tipped his head just so, so the edge of the hood was out of the way and Sszzix would be able to see their lips meet.

" _Make it look real,_ " Lockdown purred over the comms to them, and Barricade growled even as he pressed his lips to Ricochet's.

As kisses went, it wasn't even awful. Ricochet went soft and pliant against Barricade's chest, his head tipping a little more, a little pleasure sound escaping. It was then that Barricade remembered just where Ricochet had come from, what he did before the war, before he'd taken up a gun. Then Ricochet's lips parted and his tongue glided along Barricade's lower lip, and Barricade's processors went a little fuzzy.

It'd been too long if this was actually effecting him, Barricade thought, though he didn't break the kiss. Not even when Sszzix gave a breathy sigh.

"Love grand," the alien cooed.

Ricochet pulled back first, and Barricade caught the little smirk as he did. Fragger.

"We got a deal then?" Barricade asked and left his arm over Ricochet's shoulder.

"Yes." Sszzix reached into a pouch and pushed a key across the table to Barricade. "Two nine three nine. Third level storage."

Barricade took the key and rose, tugging Ricochet with him. "Be in touch, Lockdown. See ya, Sszzix."

Not a single word was spoken until Barricade and Ricochet were safely away on their own shuttle, the power source for Megatron's new weapon carefully stowed. Barricade expected some kind of teasing to start- that was just Ricochet. He had not expected to lean back in his seat, the autopilot engaged, and find his lap full of pretty Polyhexian.

"Back for more?" Barricade asked, one optic ridge arched.

"Damn right," Ricochet said and snuggled in more comfortably. "If I'd known ya could kiss like that, I'da parked my aft in your lap long ago." Said aft wriggled a bit and a playful grin curved Ricochet's mouth. "Know ya liked it too."

Barricade had learned long ago that silence was better than admitting or denying something, and simply wound his arms around Ricochet's middle. "Didn't believe all those Autobots I seduced, huh?"

Ricochet shrugged and tipped his head closer, clearly after a kiss but unwilling to push too hard for it. There was a tension in his body too, as Ricochet braced to be pushed away. Barricade smirked, pleased he was still that hard to read, even for someone he'd worked so closely with for vorns upon vorns. Though this wasn't a job, so there was no need to torture Ricochet. Barricade closed the distance and purred as Ricochet melted into him again, but this time without the artifice.

"Can't let 'em know," Ricochet breathed against Barricade's mouth.

"Won't," Barricade promised before abruptly standing and pushing Ricochet toward the recharge compartment. "Ain't anyone here to see now though."

Ricochet grinned and let himself fall onto the berth and sprawl. "Not a one~"

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?
> 
> Heee! I had to create a pairing tag! Muahhaha!


End file.
